wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mella Baratheon
Mella Baratheon is a main character in Now or Never. She is known for being the true heir to the Iron Throne, oldest daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. She is the niece of Jaime Lannister, and also of Stannis and Renly Baratheon. She is 5'6 and weighs 60kg. She is 16 years old, born in 284AL Background Although her twin died soon after childbirth, Mella survived and is not only the oldest child of Robert Baratheon, but also his only trueborn child and the real heir to the Iron Throne. Due to this, Mella didn't really have a great relationship with her mother, who preferred her other three children who were fathered by Jaime. As a Princess of Westeros, Mella grew up learning the normal feminine behaviour such as sewing, dancing, playing musical instruments. She often longed for more, but didn't exactly know what it was that she wanted. She strived to be loved by her mother and although Cersei did care for her daughter, it wasn't as much as she cared for her younger children. This made Mella feel like an outsider. As Mella grew older, she became aware that eventually she would have to marry into a good family. Robert often spoke about marrying her to Ned Stark's son, but Cersei did not like the Starks and instead spoke of marrying her into another noble family, perhaps to Loras Tyrell or the like. The matter of who she would be wed to was often a controversial issue and as such, at sixteen, she remained to be betrothed. Appearance Mella takes after her father in terms of appearance, although this is because she is Robert's only trueborn child. She has the traditional long black hair of the Baratheon line, as well as wide grey eyes, and is classically beautiful. She is of average height for a girl, with a womanly figure. Personality Mella is, on the surface, the epitome of everything a well brought up noblewoman should be. She is polite and well-spoken, with a charming demeanour. However beneath this facade, Mella also yearns for a freedom she has never had, wishing she could say and do what she liked. She can be outspoken at times, which often results in her getting into trouble, but most of the time she keeps her opinions to herself. Like her father, during celebrations she may often like to be the centre of attention. Despite often masking her feelings, Mella will let her guard down around those she trusts and comes to care about. Ambitions Mella wants people to like her not just because she is the Princess and it's an obligation, but because of who she is. She tires of court intrigue and wishes that people could just be open about what they think. She wants the freedom of honesty, knowing what others truly think of her. She also aspires to marry a man that she cares about, although she knows that she has little choice in the matter. Strengths Mella is very perceptive when it comes to other people. She is very good at reading the emotions of others, and knowing when people are lying. She can also be a good liar herself because of this, as well as using her natural charm to get her out of situations. She is quite friendly most of the time and easy to get along with, which makes her a person that isn't hard to talk to. Mella is also very determined and once she puts her mind to something she will never give up, which is also often seen as stubbornness. She is also very good when it comes to playing politics. Weaknesses Due to her courtly upbringing, Mella does not know how to use weapons at all, having been taught that there would always be someone to defend her. She can also be rather proud, as she has also been taught due to her position that she is automatically given respect, which she often expects from people and doesn't always receive. Mella can be rather bossy and commanding, although she doesn't mean to be. Her adamant ways can be seen as somewhat annoying, as she refuses to give in. Habits Mella has a habit of biting at her lip or playing with her hair when she is nervous. She often shuts people away when she is upset, and shouts a lot when she is angry. She has a tendency to wear red, one of the Lannister colours, at court. Relationships 'Family' 'Robert Baratheon (263AL)' Mella has always been seen as the King's favourite child, and although she often tries to deny this, she knows that it's the truth. Robert has a soft spot for his oldest daughter, which he doesn't hide. Due to her father's position the two don't spend much time together, but they still have a close relationship. Mella is devastated about her father's death, as although he was gruff and didn't often like to admit he cared as she grew older, Mella was always aware that her father loved her very much. She has always seen herself as more of a stag than a lion due to the fact that she is so much more like her father. 'Cersei Baratheon (266AL)' Mella's relationship with her mother is difficult. Although Cersei does love Mella, it's not as much as she cares for her other children, and she makes it clear that she doesn't approve of her husband's obvious affection for Mella over his other three children. Cersei often sees her oldest child, because she's a daugher, as being another political player. She will often try to get Mella to use her womanly wiles to find out information as she does, although Mella is not comfortable with this. Cersei can often be cool and impatient with her daughter, while Mella doesn't understand why her mother loves her the least. 'Jaime Lannister (266AL)' Mella gets along with her mother's twin brother most of the time. She often asks Jaime to help her learn to defend herself, although he will always refuse. However, Jaime often sees Mella as being Robert's daughter and knowing she's not his, sometimes is prejudiced towards her and favours her sister and brothers over her. Mella knows that Jaime sometimes sees her as being the same as Robert and she hates being judged because of that. 'Tyrion Lannister (274AL)' Mella gets along quite well with Tyrion, who is only ten years her senior. She often enjoys verbal banter with him and playing games of mind and wit. Tyrion is pleased that Mella is not like Cersei, and the two are quite close most of the time. Mella often feels that Tyrion is the person she can go to when she wants advice about something. 'Joffrey Baratheon (286AL)' Mella doesn't get on with her younger brother at all. She loathes his sadistic behaviour and won't tolerate any of his attempts to bully her. She does not love her brother at all, and makes no secret of this. However, she knows to be careful, because despite being two years his senior, Joffrey is the heir to the throne and not Mella. Due to this, she often keeps her thoughts about him to herself, as she doesn't actively seek to anger him. 'Myrcella Baratheon (290AL)' Mella cares deeply about her little sister. However due to the fact that there are six years between the two girls, it is often hard for Mella to find common interests with Myrcella. She encourages her younger sister to believe in storybook fairytales as she knows that Myrcella is still at the age to believe in noble lords and not see the harsh reality of the world. 'Tommen Baratheon (291AL)' Mella often babies her youngest brother, feeling that it's her duty as the oldest sibling. As with Myrcella, she cares deeply about him, and is pleased that Tommen is a sweet child and is nothing like Joffrey. 'Friends' 'Evelina Tyrell (283AL)' At first, Mella is wary of Evelina. The two converse and form ties as any young noblewomen of the same age, however Mella becomes aware of Evelina's true intentions in Winterfell when she notices her growing close to Robb. At first this does not concern her, but soon Mella develops feelings for Robb herself. Over time, however, the two girls become true friends when they find themselves caught up in the war that is taking over Westeros. Sometimes Mella feels that Evelina is the only one she can speak to, especially about her feelings regarding Robb. 'Sansa Stark (287AL)' As another well brought up noblewoman and possibly Mella's future sister-in-law, the two show a polite interest in one another. However, Mella does feel that Sansa is too caught up in romantic notions and doesn't see what Joffrey is truly like. She is torn between whether she wants Sansa to know the truth, risking spoiling her dreams, or let her live a lie. 'Theon Greyjoy (279AL)' Surprisingly, Mella gets along quite well with Theon. He often questions her about Evelina and in turn, she asks about Robb. This leads Robb to think perhaps there is something romantic between Mella and Theon, although this isn't the case. Their relationship is strictly as friends and there is nothing romantic at all between the two. 'Love Interests' 'Robb Stark (283AL)' At first Mella tries to shake off her attraction to the heir of Winterfell, especially when it becomes obvious that Evelina is trying to win him. However she quickly finds herself falling for him, drawn in by his compassion and kind personality. In turn, Robb is intrigued by what lies behind Mella's mask of indifference, and he seeks to have her show her true feelings more often by showing his own. She tries to fight her feelings for him, even after he kisses her, but soon accepts that she will have to surrender at some point. When Robb declares himself King in the North, many opposed to the Starks are worried that he will marry Mella, who is shown to be the true heir to the Iron Throne as her siblings are illegitimate. The two do marry, but it is for love rather than power, although they do become King and Queen of Westeros.